iCan't Beleive You Did That
by HookedOnAvatar011
Summary: This takes place after the iKiss episode. Sam and Freddie agreed to keep it a secret, but what was their motivation? Sam thinks she knows what his was. But was he really embarressed about it or did she just misunderstand? WOW! More than 5000 veiws! Thanks
1. Chapter 1

This takes place after iKiss!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly

OXOXOX

I walked through the schools with a scowl on my face, everyone had frightened looks on their faces. They had reason to be afraid… I, Sam Puckett, was here.

I smirked when I reached Carly at out lockers. "That is just too easy now," I said delighted. She just rolled her eyes. "Hey, do you know where the dork is?" I reached in my pocket and pulled out some thechy looking stuff. "I took this when I went over to apologize to him, and I figure I should give it back."

"Sam!" Carly said sounding exasperated.

"What? I saw it laying there and he really should be more careful where he just lays stuff, someone could steal it."

"Someone did steal it. You!"

"Exactly. I'm teaching him a lesson. So, you know where he is?" I was still a little nervous thinking about our Tech Dork after the little 'incident' last night.

Carly just sighed, but pointed over to the stair case. "He went up those two seconds ago. I'll see you later." Then she walked away towards her last class of the day.

I walked up the stairs and heard Fredo's voice. For some reason I stopped and then I realized I couldn't help but listening in.

"So, Freddie, is it really true?" The basketball star named Jason asked him.

"Is what true?" The dork asked as if it wasn't obvious what Jason was asking.

"That you've never kissed a girl!"

I was about to go out and beat Jason up, but then when I looked around the wall I saw Freddie smirking. "Actually, I kissed a girl last night." Now, I was about to go beat _him_ up!

Jason's eyes widened. "Really who?"

Freddie got this terrified look on face, then shook his head. "I can't tell you."

Jason smirked. "Which means it's not true."

"It is true! But if I told you, she'd murder me, and I'm not kidding."

"So it's Sam!"

I felt myself freeze up and I looked around the wall again to look at him. He was twitching, but tried to looked normal. "What? Sam? No!" He said quickly. He could have just left it at that, but he got this very convincing disgusted look on his face. "I'd never kiss _Sam_! Gross!" He exclaimed putting extra disgust on my name.

For some reason, I felt hurt, and yes I actually do have feelings. "Wow." I said blankly. "Gross, huh? Never heard that word used when describing me."

I saw his eyes widen, but he tried to look as nonchalant as possible. Jason had walked off to talk to some other friends, so we were safe to talk about the 'incident'.

"Sam!" He said sounding worriedly. "I really didn't mean it! You know I didn't. If you really were gross, I wouldn't have ki-."

"Shut up!" I hissed as I put my hand over his mouth. "Don't say that word out loud. I'm not mad," I said glaring at him.

"Then why do you look mad?"

"Don't I always look mad?"

"Good point. So, I'm off the hook?"

I smirked and crossed my arms. "I don't remember saying that." He walked to class with a monster wedgie.

OXOXOXOXOXO

I rode to the apartment and told Carly to stop before she opened her door. I snuck over to Freddie's door. I smirked and banged on the door by the peephole, just to hear exactly what I was hoping for.

"Sam!" Freddie whined as he came out holding his eye.

I smirked. "What? I had to expect it when you saw me."

Carly sighed and unlocked her apartment. Freddie looked at me as he followed me into the living room. "I thought you weren't mad!" He whined.

"I'm not mad."

Carly looked back at us and raised an eyebrow. "Mad about what?"

"Nothing!" He and I answered together.

That just got Carly even more interested and I knew I'd end up telling her eventually, but not right now.

I knew that I wasn't really mad. If was mad, I'd have detention for beating Freddie up by now. But I didn't feel mad. I felt hurt and I still had no idea why

XOXOXOXOXOX

I sat beside Freddie in English class, but only because Carly was home sick and I didn't want to be by myself. For some reason, people didn't want me sitting near them.

"So, are you going to tell me what's the matter?" Freddie whispered.

"Nope," I answered plainly.

He sighed and sat his head on his desk. "I need you to tell me Sam. If something's the matter, maybe I could make you feel better."

"Why would I want your help?"


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the reviews! Keep 'em coming!!!

XOXOXOXOXOX

"Why would I want your help?"

"Please, Sam. Please. Just tell me what's wrong," He said to me pleadingly.

I sighed and slammed my hands on the desk. "You wanna know what's the matter with me, Freddork? I'll tell you." I stood up. "Hey everyone!" I called even though everyone was already looking at me. "Fredward Benson and I kissed last night after iCarly."

A gasp rang around the room. Freddie's jaw dropped to his chest. "Sam! You said we weren't going to tell anyone!"

I smirked and leaned over to whisper venomously at him. "Yeah, but the thing is, _I'm_ not embarrassed by it." With that, I stormed from the room, ignoring my teacher's protests.

XOXOXOXOXOX

I was stupid! That was the stupidest thing I'd eve done in the history of ever! I wasn't used to using my head in situations that made me angry, and it just slipped out.

Now, everyone was bugging me. Sharron was glaring at me and the next day, when Carly came back, she just stared at me, then at Freddie –who was all the way on the other side of the room because no way was I sitting within a lightyear of him.

"Would you stop that?" I hissed when she continued to stare.

"Sorry!" She whined. "I can't help it! I can't understand why you and Freddie would kiss!"

"It was only to get our first kisses over and out of the way. Trust me, if I could have kissed some other guy, I would have."

"Then why did you announce it to the class? I wasn't there but I heard it was intense."

I sighed and put my head in my hands. "I was just so… upset. I couldn't control myself."

She frowned and scooted over to rub my shoulder comfortingly. "What's got you so upset?"

I hesitated, but this was Carly. I could tell Carly anything. "Well… I overheard him talking to Jason Basketball-Head-."

"You know that's not his name."

"Do I care? Anyway, I over Jason suggest that he might have kissed me and Freddie called me… Gross. I don't even know why I'm so… like this about it. It wasn't a big deal. I told him not to tell anyone or I'd twist his arm or something violent of the nature. It's just…" I couldn't even finish that thought.

Carly nodded and sighed. "Boy's suck."

"I hear that."

XOXOXOXOXOX

Carly and I waited in the studio for our technical weenie, going through the e-mails for our new 'ANSWER THE VEIWERS' segment.

"How about this one?" She asked pulling one up.

I shook my head. "Naw, too stupid."

"You've said that about every question," She deadpanned.

I shrugged. "That's because they're all about Dork-face and me."

"Dork-face and I," She corrected.

I rolled my eyes and just ignored her. Then, earlier mentions Dork-face came through the door with his hands in his pockets.

Carly walked to him worriedly. "Freddie, what's wrong?"

"Sam hasn't said a word to me since Tuesday. I haven't even gotten the daily insult since then."

Carly looked at me and felt my forehead. "Sam? You're not harming Freddie with words? Are you sick?"

I shrugged and took a quick drink of water. "Let's just get started."

"Please tell me you're not going to have that sour look all during the show?" Carly pleaded.

"I'll think about it," I told her quietly.

She looked at Freddie with a 'You-must-have-really-screwed-up' look and I smirked before tossing my bottle water at the Technical Weenie's head.

"Hey!" He complained.

"Sorry, I forgot you were there," I said sarcastically.

He sighed and started counting back from five. "Five, four, three, two…"

"Hi Webites!" Carly said preppily.

"Or is it Webians?" I asked curiously.

"Whatever it is you're called, welcome to iCarly dot com!"

"Home of the world most annoying geek, Fredward."

"Hey!" He exclaimed.

I smirked even though I knew it was in the script.

Carly smiled "And the world hungriest blonde!"

I shrugged. "That would be me. I'm Sam!"

"And I'm Carly."

"And we're about to start this week's webisode. We'll start out with…"

"Messin' with Lewburt!"

XOXOXOXOXOX

Hope you liked the second chapter of iCan't Believe You Did That. You can probably figure out where the title comes from. It you can't, you'll figure it out in the next one!!!


	3. Chapter 3

"Great show guys," Freddie said as he put away all his equipment. "Really funny improv during the meatball segment, Sam."

I rolled my eyes and shrugged. "Whatever. I'm still not talking to you."

Carly sighed. "Then what are you doing now?"

"Yeah, but that's the exception to the not-talking-to-you thing. You can only talk to the person to tell them you're not talking to them."

"You gotta love Sam logic," Carly mused.

I grinned. "Cool! I have my own kind of logic, and Carly will never love Freddie."

"Hey! How on earth did you find a way to insult me without talking to me?"

Carly laughed and shook her head. "She's a professional, Freddie. Do not attempt this at home."

Freddie sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets. "I gotta head home before me mom calls out a search party."

"Hey, Carly," I said loudly so that Freddie would know I was talking to him indirectly. "Tell Freddie not to let the door hit him on the way out."

"Freddie, Sam said-."

"I heard her!" He exclaimed stomping out the door.

Suddenly I had a brilliant idea. "Wait here Carls, I just thought of something!" I said happily as I ran out of the room.

_**3**__**rd**__** person POV for like five seconds:**_

Carly sighed as Sma ran from the room after Freddie. "Just don't push him down the stairs!" She called.

As soon as she said that, she heard something crashing down the stairs. She gasped and yelled Sam's named angrily, but stopped cold when she saw Freddie standing at the top of the stairs with his jaw dropped.

"Freddie? What happened? Where's Sam?"

Freddie pointed, with his shocked look still on his face. Carly didn't even have to look to know who it was that fell down the stairs.

_**Sam's POV YAY!!!**_

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!" I complained as Carly and Freddie helped me over to the couch. I had my arms over their shoulders. "OW!"

"We heard you the first fifty times," Freddie muttered. I took a handful of his hair and pulled on it. "Ow!"

"Guys! Stop. Sam, what hurts?" Carly interrupted.

"My shoulder and my ankle. Mainly my ankle."

Freddie took my shoulder and felt over it like he was looking for something. "You just pulled muscle. You're ankle looked twisted though. That's what happens when you tripped over your own big feet down the stairs."

I glared and pulled his hair again. "You really should get a haircut."

"Sam, I said stop. I think we should take her to the hospital."

I squeezed her arm so hard she had to wrench it away, but I didn't mean to squeeze that hard. "Sorry," I whispered. "But no hospitals! I hate hospitals, and they have a rule against ham! How crazy is that?"

"But Sam, you really should get checked out."

"It was just a fall down two flights of stairs. What sort of damage could it do? I've twisted my ankle before. It'll get better in a few days if I just wrap it up, and a pulled muscle will heal just fine on its own as long as I don't use it to much. I don't plan on playing baseball any time soon, so it'll be fine."

"But what if you have a concussion or something? Or internal bleeding?"

"Then I'd hurt somewhere else then wouldn't I?"

"You could be faking that you're fine," Freddie offered. "So that you don't have to go to the hospital."

I glared at him. "I'm not stupid Freddie. If something was honestly endangering me, I'd willing go to the hospital. My pride isn't worth laying my life on the line. Okay, maybe sometimes, but in times like this, no."

He rolled his eyes and headed for the door. "I'll see you two tomorrow at school!" He called as he left.

"So, Carly," I started when he was gone. "Can I sleep over tonight?"

"Sure. Why do you want to sleep over so much anyway?"

"No reason. My mom just sorta creeps me out."

"How so?"

"She has shrine to George Bush in the living room. Trust me, much worse than Ms. Brigg's Randy Jackson thing."

XOXOXOXOXOX

Hope you like the third chapter of iCan't Believe You Did That! This one was just sort of a filler, _**but the twisted ankle is actually important to the story**_ believe it or not!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

I'm not sure how many chapters there are left, but I do know that's it's coming close to the end.  Hope you like this chappie! Sorry it took so long to update.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

XOXOXOXOXOX

I limped through the hallways at school on Monday, glaring at anyone who even so much as stared at me for longer than half a second. Carly walked up beside me soundlessly.

"What's their deal?" She asked after a minute." Is it the way you blabbed about you and Freddie, or the limp?"

I shrugged. "Both probably. That's why I'm glaring twice as hard."

"Sam Math."

"Wow, first I have my own logic, now I have my own math? Cool," I said sarcastically.

Carly rolled her eyes but smiled and Techdork came up beside her and grinned widely at her. "Good Monday Carly. Sam."

"What's so good about it?" I grumbled.

Carly smiled and turned to Freddie. "Don't mind her. She forgot to pack meat for lunch today, and everyone's staring at her. Sam doesn't do good as the center of attention."

Freddie snorted in amusement. "Then way does she try so hard to be there?"

"Excuse me?" I asked. "What exactly do you mean?"

"That's why you act so tough. You just want people to look at you and think about you. You always want to be the star."

"I don't act tough, Freddie. I am tough. I'm tough as nails encased in concrete mixed with Chuck Norris! And if I always want to be the star, why would I let you name the show iCarly? Why would I sit in the back class and sleep? Why would I avoid all social events, even my own birthday? Why would I only have you and Carly as my friends? Even my own mother doesn't give a darn about me."

Carly sighed and put her arm over my shoulder. "Calm down, Sam. Freddie didn't know. He's sorry. Aren't you Freddie?"

"No, I'm not. I'm tired of Sam picking on me, but when I say something wrong, I have to apologize. Besides, it's true. That's why she's going all emo on us right now."

"I am not emo!" I yelled as she clenched her fists and glared daggers at the tech producer.

"Oh yeah? Can you prove that you really are tough, and not just all talk?"

I felt rage build up inside of me. This kid was asking for it, I swear. If he didn't shut his mouth I was tempted to…

Too late.

I punched him in the gut and he fell into the lockers behind him. I walked up and poked him in the chest with every word. "I'm tough as nails encased in concrete, mixed with FIGGEN CHUCK NORRIS!!!"

XOXOXOXOX

Freddie was a tattletale. I was suspended. I sat on Carly's couch as I waited for her to get home, eating from a bowl full of meatballs.

"Sam?" Spencer asked as he walked in the room covered in grass. "How'd you get in here?"

"Picked the lock. Why are you… you know what? I don't really want to know. I'll wait until you finish whatever you're making."

"I can tell you! It's a giant _**Freddie**_ made of grass!"

I looked surprised. "A giant what?"

Spencer looked at my confused. "Didn't you hear me? I said it was a giant fish made of grass?"

"Oh, sorry. I thought you said something else."

Spencer pouted and sat beside me. "What's the_**Freddie**_, Sam?"

"Huh?"

"I said, what's the matter?"

"Um… Something's just going on between me and…" I couldn't even bring myself to say his name."

"Freddie?" He asked.

I growled and jumped to my feet. "Stop saying his name so much!!!" I exclaimed before stomping up the stairs to the iCarly studio, ignoring the pain that shot up my leg ever time my foot made contact with the ground. "Tell Carly I'm up here when she gets home, please!"

XOXOXOXOXOX

I was sitting in the blue beanbag chair, fiddling with Freddie's camera just so I could say I did, when I heard footsteps on the stairs. It's about time Carly got home.

But it wasn't Carly.

"What are you doing here Freddie?" I asked, venom in my voice.

He glared at me slightly. "Carly asked me to tell you that she'd be staying after school for a few hours. Plus, Spencer wants to know if you'll help him with something on his sculpture."

I sighed and got o my feet, before heading towards the door. Suddenly, the sharpest pain I'd ever felt, shot up my leg. I yelped and felt myself falling. There was a grunt from under me, and I noticed I was on something soft and fleshy.

"Sam?" Freddie grunted from underneath me. "You're not quiet as light as you look. Could you get up?"

I glared at him, then realized he basically just complimented me. Sorta… Not really…

That was when I noticed our position. My legs were straddling him and my head was on his chest. My hands laid near his head and his arms were around my waist, though I doubt he noticed that last part.

I sat up slightly so I could look him in the eye. Then, I did what I'd been wanting to do since that night on the fire escape.

I kissed him. Hard and long. And I liked it. A lot.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Hope you liked! The next one should come by Wednesday at most. Look out for it!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

I finished this chapter earlier than I thought I would and decided to go ahead and put it up. Thanks for reading!!!

XOXOXOXOXOX

It wasn't like the first kiss other than the fact we pressed our lips together. It took less than a millisecond for him to respond (which I took as a good sign) and his arms tightened around my waist. I fought back a sigh. I had no idea begin held like this felt so good.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when I felt his warm tongue prodding against my lips. I opened my mouth slowly, and just when I was about to have my first french-kiss, Spencer called up the stairs.

"Sam? Freddie? You two haven't kill each other yet have you? Because Carly told me to watch you, and it's gonna be really hard to explain to my kid sister about how I sent Freddie to his death!"

Freddie sighed against my lips and pulled himself out from under me, making sure to help me to my very unstable feet before stalking out of the room. Yes. I said stalking. As in he was either angry or sad. I was betting angry.

"Sorry," I whispered, sort of hoping he was too far away to hear me. Why is nothing going my way today?

He looked back at me and I couldn't read his face. This is me we're talking about. I can always read Freddie like a book (though admittedly I haven't read too many of those lately, but that's not to point), but the look on his face was new and foreign. I couldn't even guess at what he was about to say so I could come up with a good come-back if he insulted me.

"Sam… I-." He stopped and sighed before putting his hand to his forehead as if he was trying to keep from yelling at me. I wouldn't have let him yell at me anyway. Sam Puckett doesn't take yelling very well. But he didn't yell. He just shook his head and said the two words I'd been dreading to hear. "I can't…"

Then he left.

This story is really taking a turn for the worst. I'm Sam! I don't do drama! I laugh at those sad love stories where the girl gets rejected by the guy she might kinda sorta be thinking she's in love with. I broke my DVD of The Notebook in half because it was too dramatic for me.

I was strong. I was independent. I don't need no one, no how. I can take care of myself, and I WAS NOT going to cry. And no, my eyes were not filling up with tears. I just… poked myself in the eye. Yeah, that's it.

I just stood there in the iCarly studio, staring at the spot Freddie had been standing, until Carly came up. She came up the stairs and grinned at me.

"Hey Sam! What's up? Spencer said you never came down stairs to help him? Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Totally. My ankle was hurting and I just got around to getting up."

She nodded and then looked at me oddly. "Are you about to cry?"

"What? Me? No way! I poked myself in the eye."

XOXOXOXOXOX

School the next day was total and complete TORTURE!!!

I kept seeing Freddie everywhere I looked. I wasn't entirely sure I wasn't seeing things most of the time, but it still drove me crazy!

"Hey Sam!" Carly said in her usual peppy voice as she came up to my locker before class. "What's the matter? You look a little green."

I shook my head. "I'm fine. My mom tried to cook pancakes this morning."

She nodded, because it pretty much explained everything. Eat one of my mom's pancakes and you feel like crap for a week. If you eat her pancakes more than once in the same week, you'd probably die. Not kidding.

"Hey Carly," Freddie said happily as he came up behind us.

I turned to glare at him like I did every day. "What, no 'How you doing Sam'."

"Nope," He said smirking. Just like every day. This was too much like how it used to be for me.

I'd rather have him actually hate me then have my kiss not affect him at all. Was I completely crazy for thinking like that?

I just glared harder and slammed my locker before walking away.

"What's up with her?" I heard Carly ask as I headed to English.

"No idea," He said, completely unconvincing. "But she'll probably just get over it."

Like hell I would…

XOXOXOXOXOX

All of my English class stood outside the school as the ambulance drove away. As it turns out, I was so mad at Freddie that I forgot to be late for English. The fact I was actually on time, made my crazy English teacher think the world was coming to an end and have a heart attack.

Crazy stuff. Oh, well. It was time for lunch.

I sat alone in the corner during lunch, eating my ham and meatballs. Carly came over and silently asked me if she could sit there.

I just shrugged and she sat down across from me. "Sam. Freddie… Well, he told me what happened."

I didn't bother looking up from my food. "Did he? How much?"

"Everything. Starting from the fire-escape to last night. I was wondering if you could tell me… Why? I mean, I thought you hated Freddie."

"Did you honestly think I hated him? Of course I didn't hate him. If I did I never would have bothered to make his life miserable. I just couldn't stand the little bugger. It was so annoying the way he just always hovered over you like fly. Then, lately, I started to think differently about him."

She nodded and folded her hands in her lap, just staring at her food. "Sam-."

"Are you gonna eat that?" I asked taking her pudding. "Sorry. What were you saying?"

She laughed and shook her head. "Same old Sam. Anyway, Freddie wanted me to tell you something, but I think you should choose whether or not you want to hear it."

"Why? Is it good or bad?"

She sighed. "I don't really know. I think-."

"Then I don't want to hear it. Thanks though Carly. If you don't know whether it's good or bad, it must be bad."

"I wouldn't say-." She was interrupted once again by the school bell. She sighed in aggravation. "Does no one want me to finish a sentence around here?"

"Sorry, Carls, but I gotta go. If I don't I won't get a chance to give Kibby a wedgie before class. See ya." Then I left.

XOXOXOXOXOX

_**Freddie POV:**_

Sam hadn't even looked at me. Was it possible to feel this depressed over a girl that made my life miserable? Sam and I hated each other! There was no denying that fact.

But…

That kiss. I couldn't get it out of my head. Why would Sam kiss me? At first I thought she was just messing with me, then I saw that look on her face. I'd never seen Sam look like that. She looked like she was ready to go smash her head against the wall until she knocked herself unconscious. I knew she'd never actually do that, but it had probably crossed her mind.

I watched to gorgeous blonde leave the cafeteria and through away my garbage as Carly walked over to me. She didn't say anything at first, then as we were on our way to science, she started talking.

"I still think you should try to tell her face-to-face. This isn't the type of thing someone wants to hear from someone else."

"What's she say though?"

"She wouldn't let me tell her. She was convinced it was bad news. But, she did tell me that she doesn't hate. She never did. She also said that lately she'd been thinking differently about you. Is that a good sign?"

I shrugged. "It might be. Maybe I should just tell her myself."

"She won't listen to you willingly."

I nodded and couldn't think of anything else to say. Then, a thought struck me.

Carly looked over at me and raised her eyebrow half way up her forehead. "What are you grinning about?"

"Think I know a sure fire way to get Sam to listen to me. Come to my apartment tonight after Sam goes home. We got some work to do."

XOXOXOXOXOX

Hope you liked it!!! Stick it out until the next one to find out what Freddie wants to tell Sam and what his big plan is!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Here you go! The next update of iCan't Believe You Just Did That!!! REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!

XOXOXOXOXOX

The next iCarly webcast was… awkward to say the least.

I just couldn't bring myself to be as mean to our Tech-Weenie as usual and he, in turn, reacted a lot less dramatically.

Even the fans noticed something was wrong.

"Listen to this one," Carly started as she scrolled down the computer screen. "Dear Sam. Did something happen between you and Freddie? You two just seemed really strange to day. Love, SeddieFreakk101."

"What the heck is Seddie?" I asked before a gulp of my moca cola.

Carly smirked. "I believe it's your couple name."

I spit out my cola. "My couple name with who?"

"Freddie of course."

This is one of those times that I'm really glad Freddie's mom is a freak and made his come home an hour early so he could wash up for dinner.

I nearly choked on my own laughter. "Me and Freddie? Freddork and me? You have gotta be kidding!"

Carly shook her head. "Nope. It's all over to internet. Though sometimes they call it Fam."

I shrugged. "I like Seddie better."

"Why?"

"Because my name comes first in it. Duh. Not that I really want a stupid couple name with that freak."

She rolled her eyes. "Of course not, because that would be ludicrous."

"Exactly. Wait, what does ludicrous mean?"

XOXOXOXOXOX

_**Carly POV:**_

"So," I started as I sat with Freddie on his bed while we went through ideas for his 'big plan'. "What exactly happened with the second kiss? I never heard the story."

Freddie blushed but quickly doused it. "Well, I went upstairs to get Sam, and I guess her ankle hurt or something. Anyway, she fell on me. And… I dunno, she just kissed me."

I felt myself smirk. "Did you kiss back?"

His whole turned crimson. "Yeah. Yeah, I did. And… I tried to…"

He didn't have to finish. I knew exactly what he was saying. I gasped. "You didn't! Go Fredward!" I cheered.

He shook his head and continued his story. "Then, Spencer called up the stairs and I crawled out from under her and help her to her feet. She looked so… defeated. I didn't like it. Not one bit. She apologized to me and my throat started closing up. All I could out was _I can't_ when I meant to say that I couldn't tell her how much she didn't need to be sorry. So, I ran out of there. I figured if I said something that sappy, she's break my neck."

Oh… my… god… How could a guy that smart, be that stupid?

I flicked him in the forehead. "You idiot! She kisses you and you sat _I can't_? No wonder she's so pissed! You don't say that after a girl kisses you! It makes them think you don't like them!"

His eyes widened in horror. "What? I didn't mean…! I thought…! Oh my god… What am I gonna do?"

I let out a deep breath to calm myself. "We follow the plan. If she doesn't forgive you, she doesn't forgive you." I crossed my arms and glared at him. "_I can't_… What were you thinking?"

"I don't know! I was still a little disoriented from the fact that the girl I've been in love with for three years kissed me!"

This surprised me. "Three years? I thought you've been in love with me?"

He shook his head. "I just blurted it out on accident once when Sam asked me why I was watching you two. I knew Sam would probably snap me in two if I told her the truth, so I had to keep up the act."

I sighed and put my hand on my forehead. "Thank god. I don't know how much longer I could have lasted with that crush of yours. You're a very good actor, you know that?"

He beamed. "I know."

"Then why did you pull Sam's hair so much when you made us put it up in ponytails for the webcast?"

His grin widened. "The truth is, it was really fun."

XOXOXOXOXOX

_**Sam POV Again**_

I walked into Carly's apartment soundlessly.

"Ham's in the fridge," She said, reading my mind.

I ginned and walked over to it before pulling out a plate of glorious, glorious ham. Suddenly, she laughed. I looked up at her curiously.

"What's up?" I asked her.

She shook her head to try to calm her laughter. "You gotta see this video on Me Tube. It's of a guy in a Freddie costume making a complete fool of himself.

My day suddenly seemed brighter. "Really? Lemme see! Lemme see!"

She blocked my way to the computer. "First, you have to ankle swear that you'll watch it all the way through."

"Why?"

"Because… we haven't done ankle swear in a while and I miss it."

I shrugged and we did the little ankle swear jig, then I shoved her out of the way (gently) and sat in front of the computer.

She smirked and walked halfway up the stairs. "Freddie! She's watching!" She called.

When I looked back at the screen, Freddie was there staring back at me. "Hey Sam." He said. "By now you've probably figured out that we tricked you. Don't be mad at Carly. It was my idea. I just want you to hear me out."

That kid was so dead…

XOXOXOXOXOX

Ha, ha! I'm the Master of Cliff-Hangers!!! Just kidding! Hope you liked it! The next one is coming soon! Watch for it!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Hope you like this chapter of iCan't Believe You Did That! Sorry it took so long! It's been a little hectic around here with my new baby sister and everything.

XOXOXOXOXOX

"I'm gonna kill him!" I screamed as I threw myself from the chair and started stomping towards the stairs because I recognized the background as the iCarly studio.

Carly stepped in front of me and waved bacon in my face to make me stop. Damn, she was good at using my weaknesses against me. "You ankle swore that you'd watch it. Go over there and listen to what Freddie has to say."

I growled, but did as she said and plopped back in the seat. Freddie was smirking in the camera. "You know, I hear that."

"So!" I screamed so that he could hear me. "Get on with it!"

His smirk widened and he nodded. "All I want to do is explain to you what happened. Carly has pointed it out to me that I probably said the wrong thing after that second kiss. It was all a misunderstanding. Truth is, I'm really glad it was _you_ who kissed _me_, because I certainly didn't have the courage to do it even though I'd been wanting to _**forever**_."

Carly grunted and stomped her foot on the stairs. "Cut the sappy crap, Freddie! Get to the point!" She called up.

Freddie rolled his eyes. "Jeez can't a guy tell a girl he likes her in his own way without his annoying friend telling him what to do?" He muttered.

"No!" Carly answered loudly.

_**Carly POV:**_

I smirked when I heard Freddie let out a frustrated sigh, then turned back to Sam and the computer, only to find that my angry and sometimes abusive best friend was gone.

"Sam!" I called as I followed her out my door in time to see her running down the stairs to the lobby. I chased after her and grabbed her arm to stop her from running off.

"GET OUT OF MY LOBBY!!!" Lewburt screamed.

I turned to glare at him. "GET LOST, LEWBURT, WE"RE HAVING A MOMENT HERE!"

He squealed girlishly and took off running. It looked like Sam's attitude was rubbing off on me. I turned back to her and saw her looking at her feet angrily.

"I can't believe you fell for it Carls," She muttered.

"Fell for what?"

"For what Freddie said, and then you helped him humiliate me."

"What are you talking about?"

"Can't you tell? This is his idea of a sick joke. He knows I like him and he's using it to get revenge on me for the whole 'He Never Kissed A Girl' thing. It's obvious!"

"Sam! That's not true!"

"What other reason does he have for saying something like that?"

I sighed. There really was no getting through to this girl. "Maybe he really, honestly, not-for-revenge, likes you? Did you ever think of that?"

She snorted and rolled her eyes. "He's really got you to believe it, hasn't he? Why would he like me? I've tortured him since the day we met. I ruined his life. He hates me!"

"He likes you because… because…"

She gave a smug, but sad look. "You see? Even you can't figure out a reason."

"Sam…"

"I'm going home. My mom's shrine is better than going through this."

Then she left. "There must be something, Sam!" I called after her even though she couldn't hear me anymore.

"GET OUT OF MY LOBBY!!!"

I shoved the bacon I was still holding down his pants. Sam really ws having an influence on me.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

When I walked up the stairs to the iCarly studio, I saw Freddie looked dumbfounded at the ceiling. He looked at me when I walked in.

"What? No beating from Sam? I figured she'd kill me for saying what I said," He asked.

I glared at him pushed him out of his chair onto the ground so that I could have his undivided attention for a moment. "Were you lying?" I hissed.

He looked at me confused and slightly angry for me shoving him. "What? What are you talking about?"

"Why did you really tell Sam that you liked her? Were you just getting revenge on her?"

For a second, he looked confused, then he looked completely horrified. "Do you really think I'd do that!?"

"No… but Sam does. She just stormed out of here, looking completely depressed."

His eyes widened in worry. "Was she crying? Oh my god, I'd never forgive myself if I made her cry!"

"No she wasn't crying. This is Sam we're talking about. She thinks you hate her. But really, why do you like Sam? She makes your life miserable."

Freddie looked thoughtfully down at her hands. "Because… she's Sam. It's just the way she is, and she doesn't pretend to be something she's not. She's different. And she's really pretty, and clever, and…"

"I get it." By now, he was getting that dreamy look in his eyes that people got when they were thinking about the person they loved. "So, what are you going to do now?"

"I don't know," He said running a head through his hair. "I'm out of ideas. I've tried everything for the past three years trying to get Sam to see that I liked her, but nothing has worked. I give up."

"You can't do that, Freddie! There has to be something. We have to think of something just to get Sam to listen to you for five minutes. And preferably, you two will be alone so she doesn't think you're trying to embarrass her."

We thought for a minute, and he suddenly gasped. I looked up at him and saw his eyes widening and the corners of his lips turning up in a half-smile.

"I think I got it!" He exclaimed jumping to his feet. "I'll save her life!!!"

XOXOXOXOXOX

What the heck is Freddie talking about? Well, you'll just have to wait and find out!


	8. Chapter 8

XOXOXOXOXOX

_**SAM POV:**_

I walked through the halls of my school. Sure it was the middle of third period, but I didn't really give a care. I liked it when the halls were empty and quiet.

I was heading the janitor's closet where I kept my stack of snacks for instances like these. The ones where I'm really hungry and lunch isn't for another hour. Which is like… everyday around third period.

I grabbed the doorknob lazily, but someone calling out my name stopped me. "Sam?" Freddie asked as he walked up beside me. "What are you doing?"

I looked up at him and scowled. "Nothing cheese-brain. I'm hungry."

He snorted. "You can't go in there. Gas leak or something. One kid was sent to the hospital earlier."

"I didn't hear anything about that."

"Have you been sleeping all school day?" He asked, though he already knew the answer.

"Always," I answered, smirking, forgetting that I was angry with him. Then I remembered and my smirked changed into a glare. "See you later, Fredweird. Or not." With that, I walked away.

"Sam wait!" he called chasing after me. He grinned like a fool. "I just saved your life. You owe me."

I growled at him but didn't stop walking. "No way am I gonna be your slave or anything," I sneered.

"No need. I just want five minutes."

I sighed. He was right. I guess I owed him, and Sam always pays her debts, no matter the price. "Fine. Two minutes. Starting… now."

He beamed. "Alright. First off, I wasn't tricking you. I really do like you. A lot actually. Secondly, I was never embarrassed about the kiss. I just did what I thought you wanted me to do. And when I said 'I can't' I didn't mean it like you thought. I really… really…. REALLY liked the kisses. The second kiss especially." He sighed dreamily and looked into the distance for a second, then his attention snapped back to me. "Anyway, as I was saying, I really like you and I was wondering if you'd… like to go out sometime?" It sound more like he was questioning himself rather than me.

I was speechless. There was only one thing I could think to say. "Twenty seconds," I whispered. "Anything else you want to say?"

He grinned. "Nope." Then he grasped my arm from just above my elbow and pulled me into him. He leaned up (I was happy to see that I was still taller than him) and pressed his lips to mine. Our third kiss was the best, without a doubt.

It wasn't as hot as the second one and it wasn't as awkward as the first one. He just pressed his lips to mine it just a simple peck, but held it there for a long time. I felt his hand press into the small of my back and the other pressed to my neck, drawing small circles with its ring finger. I put my hands on his chest and bunched the fabric up in my fists to pull him closer to me.

When he hesitantly pulled away, I was feeling light-headed. Whether it was because of the lack of oxygen or the simple , yet amazing feeling that I got when Freddie kissed me, I had no clue. When we caught our breath, I dove in for another and this one was a lot like the second one as if he was just testing to see whether or not I'd kill him when he kissed me.

Obviously, (by the way he was massaging the small of my back and running his fingers through my hair) I'd passed the test.

I couldn't remember who pulled away that time, but it didn't seem to matter. I lost track of how many kisses we shared before we finally had to stop or risk suffocating.

"Freddie…" I whispered. Due to my love of physical activity, I was able to catch my breath before he could. "What… why… Do you…?" I couldn't even make a sentence.

"Sa- Sam…" He gasped through deep breaths. "I really, really, REALLY like you."

I felt myself smirk. "Yeah. You said that already. Twice I think."

"So, uh, about what I asked earlier…"

"No."

His face dropped. "Sam? What-."

"I wanna be the one to ask _you_ out. I gotta reputation to uphold and if people think I let a tech-weenie like you I'd get all kinds of nerds asking me out. Oddly enough, there are a lot of geeks who like me."

His face was contorted with jealousy for a split second, then he seemed to get what I said. "You're… asking me out?" I nodded and he flashed me the biggest smile I'd ever seen on him. "Yes! Yes infinity! How about the Groovy Smoothie, after school?"

Then, it was my turn to smile. "Sound great, but you know… the bell doesn't ring for another six minutes."

He smirked at me and leaned forward. Before our lips touched, I put my pointer finger out to tell him to wait. "There never was any poisonous room… was there?"

"If I say no, will you kill me?"

"No."

"Then no."

We spent the remaining six minutes making out. The bell rang and we forced ourselves to pull apart from each other. I pulled him closed to me one last time in a hug then smirked.

God, I loved giving wedgies, whether I was his girlfriend or not.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Carly got a kick out the story when we told her. She spent the rest of the night giggling quietly to herself over spaghetti tacos. Freddie and I just held hands under the table.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Hope you liked the last chapter of iCan't Believe You Did That. I'm so sad that it's over, but it was a nice ride!!! Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter or the series in general. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


End file.
